Portable speaker systems that are operable with multiple audio systems are known. For example, the Voyager by JBL® is an integrated home audio system with a portable wireless speaker that is detachable from a dock and communicates with other media devices as a portable speaker.
Vehicle audio systems typically include speakers that are distributed around the vehicle interior to provide sound. Premium vehicle audio systems often include large subwoofers with dedicated amplifiers. Due to their size, these large subwoofers are often mounted in the rear portion of a vehicle, e.g., in the trunk or in the rear storage compartment.